


for him.

by xxMilkTeaxx



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Peter Parker, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Engaged Tony Stark/Peter Parker, Feminine Peter Parker, Feminization, M/M, Peter is sixteen, Title from a Troye Sivan song, Top Tony Stark, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:10:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMilkTeaxx/pseuds/xxMilkTeaxx
Summary: Basically Peter takes charge for a hot sec then loses said charge when Tony dirty talks him like crazy





	for him.

Peter stares at Tony’s legs for a good minute before contorting his face into a grimace.

“What the fuck are those?” Tony stops fiddling with his cuff links and turns to Peter.

“What are what?” Peter points to the ugly straps attached to Tony’s socks.

“Those.”

“They would be suspenders for my socks.” Tony stands in front of the floor to ceiling mirror and ties his bow tie.

“Why would you need suspenders for socks?” Peter takes another look at the garters, because that’s all Peter can think they resemble.

“Take a wild guess kid.” The teen pokes his tongue out and Tony catches him in the reflection of the mirror.

“You’re an ass, and your sock garters make you look like an old man.” Peter jabs.

“The immaturity is strong with this one.” Tony remarks as he walks to grab his slacks.

“You’re so mean to me and all I ever do is love you.” Peter pouts and watches Tony pull his pants up his legs, covering those godawful sock suspenders.

“I’m mean because I love you, now go on and get ready we’re leaving in twenty.” Peter pokes his tongue out once more before walking into the bathroom to shower.

* * *

Peter moans loudly and pulls at Tony’s suit jacket, he needs it off! Tony seems to get the idea and sheds the offending material letting it drop to the floor to be picked up later.

“C’mon sweetheart turn around for me, let Daddy unzip your dress so he can fuck you senseless after.” Tony encourages, his hands already turning Peter around.

“So bossy.” Peter mumbles as he spins around for Tony.

Tony grabs the zipper on the back of his red dress and pulls the soft material apart when the zipper reaches the end of the track. The beautiful taffeta and lace dress falls from his shoulders and pools around his diamond encrusted heels, the ones that took him forever to learn how to walk in, he steps out of the circle of red and pulls Tony closer to the bed.

“C’mon don’t be such a tease sweetheart, I just wanna touch you, please you.” Tony grabs Peter around the waist and pushes his cock to fit snugly between Peter’s sheer gold panty covered ass.

“So impatient, we’ll get there, now on your knees.” Peter demands, his blood pumps furiously behind his ear and he likes the rush he gets when Tony drops to his knees.

Peter sits on the edge of the bed and slowly puts on a show, dragging his bejewelled hand down his chest, fingers playing with the gold bralette tugging it and giving Tony peaks of Peter’s rosy nipples.

“C’mon baby, let me touch you.” Tony moves forward but Peter puts the flat of his heel on Tony’s forehead, effectively stopping the older man.

“You should really learn to listen to me Daddy.” Peter clucks his tongue, all for show and not really disappointed that Tony moved.

Peter pushes Tony back, mindful to keep the heel of his shoe away from Tony’s face, last thing he wants is to end up in the ER trying to explain why his fiancé has a gaping hole in his face.

“What do you want baby? Peter? Honey? C’mon darling tell me, I’ll do anything.” Tony says, desperation clear in his voice.

“Beg.”


End file.
